Saguache County, Colorado
Saguache County ( )This name comes from a word meaning "blue earth" or "water at blue earth". The version of this name is usually spelled Saguache, while the version is usually spelled Sawatch. is the seventh most extensive of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The county name is the Ute language word meaning "blue earth" or "water at blue earth". The county population was 5,917 at U.S. Census 2000. | work = 2006 Population Estimates | publisher = , Population Division | date = | accessdate = 2007-05-16}} The county seat is the Town of Saguache. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 8,211 km² (3,170 sq mi). 8,206 km² (3,168 sq mi) of it is land and 5 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.06%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Chaffee County - north *Fremont County - northeast *Custer County - east *Huerfano County - southeast *Rio Grande County - south *Alamosa County - south *Mineral County - southwest *Hinsdale County - southwest *Gunnison County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 5,917 people, 2,300 households, and 1,557 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 3,087 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 71.29% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 2.06% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 23.00% from other races, and 3.08% from two or more races. 45.26% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,300 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 28.40% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,495, and the median income for a family was $29,405. Males had a median income of $25,158 versus $18,862 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,121. About 18.70% of families and 22.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.60% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bonanza *Center *Crestone *Moffat *Saguache *Villa Grove National park *Great Sand Dunes National Park and Preserve National forests *Gunnison National Forest *Rio Grande National Forest National wilderness areas *Great Sand Dunes Wilderness *La Garita Wilderness *Sangre de Cristo Wilderness Trails *Colorado Trail *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Old Spanish National Historic Trail Bicycle routes *Great Parks Bicycle Route *Western Express Bicycle Route See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado municipalities External links *Saguache County *Crestone and Saguache County Visitor's Agency website References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Saguache County, Colorado Category:San Luis Valley of Colorado